When Darkness Rises A Light Will Always Shine
by Amy and Cara Rose
Summary: Only few are Chosen to save the world. Sonamy, Kunxouge, and Taiream. Rated T for some oc's deaths and bad language. And I have fixed the name.
1. Chapter 1 The Darkness Rises

****Hope you like and please be nice i worked really hard on this.****

****Discliamer:I do not own any of these characters except for **Mara Dell Sarasin and Voided.**

* * *

><p><strong>When darkness raises a light will always shine<strong>

_It was a normal day in the land, all of the people were doing the realer things, and no one pays any attention to the little pink hedgehog. she was about 14 and was running in the rain to the train station. this morning she got a letter. _

_**Earlier** **that day**_

_it was a sunny day with some nice wind blowing and all the flowers bloomed. Amy Rose waked to her mail box wail she hums like a star (by Britt Nicole) she reached for her mail box door and opened it. _

"_Bill bill bill hmmmm a letter from Sarasin weird I haven't gotten mail from her in a while" Amy said as she opined the letter. it read_

_Amy I know it's been a while but this is really important. Darkness is raising their looking for you. Amy you need to come back now or you will turn evil. Go alone your friends will be fine I'll see you there. _

_Your old friend Sarasin _

"_Oh no I was afraid this would happen" she said worried_

_She ran to her room and starts packing. She was almost done packing when she saw the photo of her and Sonic she stared at it and let one single tear fell down her face the thought of leaving without Sonic tore her to shreds on the inside but she had no choice she had to leave no matter how much she wanted to stay. she sighed _

"_I'll miss you guys" Amy said as she put the photo in a suit case _

_Then she left with no warning for her friends. She was walking out of her house and noted that it was raining and a few hours ago it was perfect weather _

"_No it's happening sooner than it should. I have to get out of here and fast" she said worried. __She ran to the train station _

"_Hello miss" the ticket seller said _

"_Hi I need a ticket to burning hills training camp" Amy said as she hands the money he took the money _

"_Sure here" the ticket seller said_

"_Thank- you" Amy thanked_

_a few minutes later the train is ready to leave , Amy got on her seat next to a window, she looked out her window and thinks about all the good times she had with her friends and all the times she chased Sonic all around the place (we all know that happens a lot). _

"_Sonic" Amy said then sighed _

**_Five years later at burning hills training camp_**

_All of the camp were watching Amy (she had stomach length hair and wore a blue shirt and white skirt with a blue maching head bend the same _braises with no gloves_) and her partners (yeah that's right not one but three) train. it was three on one (Amy was the one)._

_their thow many atacks Amy kicked her partners down to the ground._

"_Amelia we need to talk alone" said the leader of the camp she was a cat with very long flowing brown hair she wore a black robe. her black hood always was up you could berly see her face._

"_Yes Mara Dell" they left_

"_What is it?"Amy asked_

"_You have come a long way since you first came here and" Mara Dell took off her hood uncovered her dark blue eyes and the rest of her face. She looked to be in her twenties "I think you are ready to battle the dark forces"_

"_R-really?" Amy asked Mara Dell nodded Amy hugged her_

"_Thank-you so much Mara Dell" Amy said then ran to her cabin_

"_Good luck" Mara Dell said_

* * *

><p><strong><em>hope you liked but if you didn't till next time bye<em>**


	2. Chapter 2 the dream

**I hope you like please be nice I worked really hard on it**

******Discliamer:I do not own any of these characters except for Mara Dell Sarasin and Voided******

* * *

><p><strong><span>When darkness raises a light will always shine<span>**

_Amy was in her cabin packing when a red cat walked in, she had short red hair and wore a black shirt and black shorts she had light blue eyes and red lipstick_

"_Hey Amy what are you doing?"_

"_Sarasin It happened."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Mara Dell she said I was ready, I can leave."_

"_I-I'm so happy for you." She said sadly as she tried to hide a frown_

"_Oh I didn't mean it like that, I'm so sorry."_

"_It's okay, your just excited to see your friends."_

"_But you're my friend to and I'll miss you so much."_

"_Hey I'll visit now and then."_

"_Okay."_

"_I'll help you pack."_

**_Meanwhile in a place unknown_**

"_Is the girl ready?"A male voice asked_

"_Yes my king." A female voice answered_

"_Perfect. If you keep this up I might keep you around." A male voice said_

**_At the burning hills training camp _**

**_Amy's dream_**

_Amy was in a dark room, she was alone or so she thought. As she walked she notices' the room looked as if it lasted forever. Amy heard a noise from around the corner._

"_Hello is anyone there?" Amy asked_

_No answer, then she heard yelling from around the corner. Amy ran to where she heard yelling. When she got there the person who was yelling was:_

"_SONIC!"_

_He was pinned down by a gray hedgehog with brown eyes who was now looking at her. _

"_Amelia I'm so glad you've decided to join us." he said as he got up still holding Sonic by magic cuffs. The cuffs where black purple and silver_

"_AMY GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Sonic yelled_

"_NO! I'm not leaving without you." Amy then turned to the gray hedgehog "Now let him go, I want to make you pay for what you did." Amy said bravely_

"_Oh Amelia when will you learn I will never die."_

"W_e'll see."_

_Right when they where going to fight when Amy woke up. It was still dark._

"_What was that about?" Amy asked herself_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked chapter 3 will be up soon<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 the sleepy blue hedgehog

**i hope you like and I'm sorry that it took so long i was packing cuz me and my famly are go on vacation so I will be late to put chapter four**

****Discliamer:I do not own any of these characters except for Mara dell Sarasin and Voided****

* * *

><p><strong>When darkness raises a light will always shine<strong>

A blue eyed yellow twin tailed fox was outside of a locked door, on the other side of the door there was a blue hedgehog still sleeping. No doubt he locked his yellow friend out, so he could have more sleep.

"Come on Sonic you've slept long enough."

"I can't hear you, I'm sleeping."

"Are you really that tried?"

"Yes."

"Come on you can't sleep anymore."

"Watch me."

"Sonic I can't see you."

"Well then mister smarty pants hear me."

"His been like this ever since Amy left." Tails thought

"Fine I'll make you a deal."

"Go on."

"I'll sleep for five more minutes then I'll be up for the rest of the day."

"Okay."

**Ten minutes later**

"Sonic it's been ten minutes."

"I can't hear you, I'm sleeping."

"Really, do we have to go over this again?"

"Yes."

"Ahh."

**Meanwhile at the training camp**

Amy awoke for the morning at six, she ate her breakfast eggs and toast like always, she then walked to her window to watch the sun raise like always, after that she went to go train like always, she was just happy, today she was finely leaving this duel live and see her friends again. Amy was walking back to her cabin with Sarasin.

"Sarasin where's Mara Dell?" Amy asked

"She said she had to go to a meeting or something."Sarasin replied

"Oh okay." Amy said sadly she wanted to see her one last time for ones she leaves she cannot return _(every one but the camp lender can visit her)_

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I Am." she said now smiling for she will see Sonic again

"Good I thought I would have to buy you ice cream or something."

"Awwwww."

"Oh fine I'll buy you ice cream."

"YAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry that it was so short and ones again hope you liked :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 the old city

**I know it take me a long time to put this up but i've been really bizzy my sis and cuz are going to get surgery (nothing that big so don't feel bad) and we had to unpack from our trip (we have to unpack cuz our house got tiled) so bear with me**

**Discliamer:I do not own any of these characters except for Mara Del Sarasin and voided**

* * *

><p><strong>When darkness raises a light will always shine<strong>

Amy was walking away from the camp and was off to see her old friends again when Sarasin came running up to Amy.

"AMY!" Amy turned to see her best friend at the camp.

"What is it?"

"I got you this." Sarasin held up a gold necklace with a light blue crystal.

"Sarasin it's beautiful but, I can't take this."

"Do you not like it?" Sarasin asked sadly

"No! That's not it at all!" Amy sighed "It's that….it must have cost so much….you don't need to spend so much on me."

"Look, I got you this because you're my best friend plus it will look nice on you, so please just take it."

"Alright" Sarasin handed Amy the necklace, Amy held it in her small ungloved hands looking deep in the crystal as it sparkled in the sun light then she put it around her neck and smiled "Thanks Sarasin"

"No problem" they hugged then Amy handed Sarasin a friendship bracelet that Amy was up half of the night making then Amy was off.

Amy finally got to her home town but everything was different, there was a bearer around the whole city and outside of the bearer everything was destroyed.

"No!" Amy said covering her mouth.

"HEY YOU!" Amy looked to see a guard on a big tower outside of the bearer.

"Um yes?" Amy asked

"What are you doing out here?"

"I just came here from-"Amy got cut off by the guard

"Well just get in the city, it's not safe for a little girl like you to be out here."

Right when Amy heard that, she got really mad "I'm not a little girl!"

"Whatever, just get in the city." after he said that the bearer lifted up in a shape of a small hole then Amy got in and looked around the town.

"Wow, everything in here is the same in here. It's sad what happened to the outside"

Amy didn't see it but Knuckles and Rouge saw Amy from behind a bush.

"It can't be, could it?" Rouge asked herself

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked

"Amy, she's right there." Rouge pointed

"Rouge, Amy left five years ago, I think you should get over this. I mean sure she was one of you're friends but still."

Rouge then hit Knuckles beside the head.

"OUCH! Why did you do that?"

"Because Amy is right there." Rouge grabbed Knuckles head then pointed it at Amy.

"Oh Rouge it's just Amy-Wait that's Amy, we've got to tell Sonic!"

"Well duh"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's short and hope you liked it chapter five will be up soon<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 the accidental meeting

****A nother chapter up YAY! Hope you like it cuz it was not easy but im still having fun:)****

****Discliamer:I do not own any of these characters except for **Mara dell Sarasin and Voided**

* * *

><p><strong><span>When darkness raises a light will always shine<span> **

A blue blur run full speed to his best friend's house as always and acts like he is not still upset by Amy being gone as always. When he was there he knocked three times and his blue eyed yellow twin tailed friend answered the door.

"Hey Sonic." He greeted

"Hey little buddy." Sonic greeted as Tails let Sonic thru the door way

"So what are you planning to do today?"

"The same as yesterday."

"Nothing?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure you-"tails was cut off by Rouge opening the door and slamming it behind her.

"Guys I have HUGE news for you two." she said

"Ouch." Knuckles said from behind the door after hearing Knuckles Rouge walked to the door and opened it.

"Knuckles get in here" Knuckles then crawled in (I know that's not how they act but I thought it was funny XD).

"Well what is the HUGE news" Sonic asked

"Amy is back!" Rouge yelled

"…Wh—what?" Tails asked

"She's telling the truth." Knuckles coughed up

"R—really?" Tails asked

Rouge nodded then looked at Sonic who was speechless.

"Aren't you happy?" Rouge asked

"W—well I—I just can't believe that after five years she's back" Sonic said

"Maybe you just need to talk to her then you might feel better" Tails said

"I guess" sonic said

"Right well let's go find her" Rouge said

"Wait shouldn't we tell Cream?" Tails asked

"Probably" Sonic answered

"I'll go call her" Tails said and pulled out his phone.

"No need to call I'm here" a cream colored rabbit wearing a orange short sleeved shirt and blue skirt said coming out of the door.

"Good now let's go" Rouge said yet again.

When they were out of Tails work shop they began to wonder were Amy would be.

"Umm…Rouge where is it that we're going?" Question Knuckles

"I was wondering the same thing" Cream agreed

"Well she probably at her house to see if it looks the same" Rouge answered (they left her house untouched).

**With Amy outside of her house**

"Wow" Amy said then went in "I wonder when I should talk to others?"

Right when Amy said that she heard a knock on the door she then walked to answer it when she opened the door she saw five familiar faces.

"A—Amy?" Sonic asked

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah i think i'll stop the chapter here so you guys are even more happy to find out what happens. till next time bye<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 the same yet so different

****Sorry it took a very very very very (three years later) ********Very very very long time anyway hope you enjoy:)****

****Discliamer: **I only own the plot line and Mara Dell, Voided, and Sarasin not anything else.**

* * *

><p><strong>When darkness raises a light will always shine<strong>

"A—Amy?" Sonic asked in complete shocked

"AMY!" Cream shouted in happiness then started to cry tears of joy "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Cream" Amy said tearing up as well. Cream lunged at Amy and hugged her tightly "T—Too tight"

"Oh sorry" Cream let go.

"Amy we all missed you a lot" Tails said

"And I missed you all too"

"Nice to see ya" Rouge said

"Nice to see you too" She looked at Knuckles "It's nice to see you too Knuckles"

"Yeah yeah nice to see you" Knuckles said pretending not to be happy to see her.

She looked at Sonic who was too shocked to speak.

"U—um hi Sonic" Amy greeted he didn't reply.

"Um Sonic are you okay?"

"…U—Um y—yeah. It's nice to see you" Sonic said nervously

"Oh good" Amy said with a smile "Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah" all of them said but Sonic.

Amy moved to let them in. when they come thru the door way it was the same as Amy left it (because none of them wanted to mess anything up in case she returned).

'I have to redecorate' Amy thought looking around. Her house walls was pink but faded to white the walls was also covered with dust and pictures of Sonic (so really she needs to redo all of house but remember this is just the living room).

"Hey Amy you need to redo your house really soon" Rouge said

"I was thinking the same thing" Amy said in agreements

"Can I help?" Cream asked

"Sure" Amy answered happily

'Wow, Amy almost the same yet so….different' Sonic thought

"So Amy what have you doing for the past five years?" Tails asked sitting down on a dining room chair.

"Um well….I've been...training " Amy answered

"For that long?" Tails asked

"W—well I—I—" Amy got cut off by Cream.

"—Wow then you must be really good"

"I guess" Amy said

"Cool maybe you can almost get closer to beating me" Knuckles macked

"Is that a challenge?" Amy asked

"Maybe" Knuckles answered

"You're on we'll settle this at four" Amy smirked "don't cry when I beat you"

"You're the one who will cry when I beat you" Knuckles said

"In your dreams anyway what have you guys been up to?" Amy asked

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and ones again sorry it took a long time (and that its short) hehe. Till next time bye bye:)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 the fight and Strange Weather

**hope you like this chaper just so you know i have disided to put taiream in this story (ssshhh Don't tell Cara).**

****Discliamer:I do not own any of these characters except for **Sarasin, Mara Dell and Voided.**

* * *

><p><strong>When darkness raises a light will always shine<strong>

**in a very dark place**

"Master I've given her the tracking device" said the female proudly

"Good, now we are ready to start my master plan" he smirked "Is the teams ready?"

"Yes my king" she answered

"Good, now I have a _very_ impotent job for you, its hard…But will you do it?" he asked getting up from his chair (in the center of the small room) and circled her.

"Anything for you!" she said lovingly

"Wonderful, your job is…." He stopped right in front of her and stabbed her in the heart with a dagger he pulled it out slowly to see the blood gush out her body rapidly "To die quietly"

The light in her eyes darkend till all light was gone as her lifeless body fell to the ground with a small thud into the light. She was none other than Sarasin.

"Don't take it personally I just have no uses for you anymore" he said walking to the door.

**Meanwhile**

"So let me get this right..." Amy said looking at everybody "Tails got the Nobel prize Rouge and Knuckles are dating (not a big surprise) Cream is dating Tails, and Sonic was looking for me all this time?"

All five of them nodded.

"Wow, well no body is engaged or marred so I didn't miss too much" Amy said happliy

"Well—"Cream was cut off.

"—Knuckles and Rouge are engaged aren't they?" Amy asked

"Yeah we are" Rouge answered

"I—I missed so much…." Amy looked sad "I—I'm sorry guy's….."

"Hey its okay you're back now Ames" Sonic said (finally specked up) and walked to Amy "All that matters is your back"

Amy smiled "Okay, thanks Sonic"

"Its four" Tails said examining the clock.

"Fight time" Amy said happily

"Finally!" Knuckles half shouting

**They went to Amy's back yard**

"Now don't think I'm going easy on you" Knuckles said

"Don't worry I won't need it" Amy smirked

"Ready…set...and…..fight!" Tails yelled

Knuckles tried to lunged at Amy but she dodged and punched him in the stomach.

"Ooohhh" Sonic, Tails, Cream and Rouge all said at the same time.

"Had enough?" Amy asked

"Are you kidding?" Knuckles said geting off the floor.

"Alright" Amy said geting in to her fighting stains.

Knuckles was adjusting his plan when Amy did a sneak attack and kicked his legs making him face plant in dirt.

"Ouch" Knuckles whimpered

"Ooohhh!" they said yet again.

**An hour later**

Amy and Knuckles are still fighting and Tails, Sonic, Cream and Rouge are board out of their minds. To pass the time they were playing cards.

"Got a four?" Cream asked Tails

"Go fish" Tails smirked and Cream looked mad and said something like "darn that two tailed, noble prize winning, plane making, cheater!" under her breath.

"Rouge, got any aces?" Sonic asked Rouge

"Here" Rouge handed him the card (almost throwing it at him).

Sonic smirked "Don't be mad just because I'm winning Rouge, not everyone can have my skill"

"Or your pea brain" Rouge said happily

"Yeah—HEY!" Sonic shouted and Tails, Rouge and Cream laughed.

"See" Rouge said pointing to Sonic.

Sonic was going to say something when he was interrupted by Amy throwing Knuckles on the table (that they were playing cards on) casing it to brake.

"Don't you _**ever**_ call me weak!" Amy shouted

"Ouch" Knuckles whimpered again.

"Amy could you be a little more careful kicking my soon-to-be-husband's butt next time he gets annoying?" Rouge asked

"Right, sorry Knuckles" Amy said

"Hey grandma can I have some cookies now?" Knuckles asked Amy

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Amy was going to punch him when the sky was going gray, cloudy and the wind was getting stronger.

"What's happening it was a nice day a minute ago?" Cream asked hugging Tails.

"I don't Know Cream" Tails said hugging her as well.

"Dammit! he…found me!" Amy yelled

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun doooonnnnnn I can't believe Sarasin (and i'm writing this) anyway Hope you enjoyed. so is it geting interesting? no? yes? <span>please<span> tell me! till next time bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 the fears and the camp

**YAY! this chapter is up and it's long so please enjoy.**

**Update: ****I've fixed most speling problems.**

**Discliamer:I do not own any of these characters except for Mara Dell, Sarasin, Voided, Tom and Anna.**

* * *

><p><strong>When darkness raises a light will always shine<strong>

"Dammit! He…found me!" Amy yelled

"Guys this doesn't look good we should go inside" Tails said

"Yeah his right" Rouge agreed

"Alright but…..Knuckles is out cold" Cream pointed out

"Well…..I have an idea" Sonic said

**Five minutes later**

Cream Rouge and Tails came in.

"Come on guys" Rouge said

Amy and Sonic came in carrying Knuckles on their backs.

"Where's….Shadow…..when you….need him?" Amy asked in between grunts of pain.

"And how…heavy can…one….echidna be?" Sonic asked In between grunts of pain.

When they came in they throw him to the ground.

"Really, first you beat him up then you try to kill him then you throw him to the ground?" asked an angry Rouge

"His fault for being so—"Amy was interrupted

"—Fat" Sonic finished (he's one to talk XD)

"Yep" Amy smiled, while Rouge was scowling.

Sonic and Amy both laughed, which made Rouge way angrier (She would even make the hulk pee himself XD).

"Hey we're just kidding" Sonic said nervously

Rouge didn't respond she only walked up to sonic (who was nervously laughing) and punched his shoulder hard.

"Ouch you couldn't of told me to shut up?" Sonic asked rubbing his now bruised shoulder.

"Nope" Rouge smirked

"Anyway who were you talking about Amy?" Tails asked

"Well…." Amy's sentence trailed off

"Well?" Cream Tails Sonic and Rouge asked

"I….."

"I?"

"Um…."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Knuckles yelled (he just woke up)

"Well….I…..Um….Someone…is….looking for…me" Amy said pointing to herself.

"Who?" They all asked

"…..Um…I—I can't tell you" Amy told them and turned away from them.

"Amy please you can tell us anything" Sonic told her

"Yeah come on" Tails urged her

"You're our friend tell us" Cream agreed

"Amy we've known each other a long time now come on" Rouge joined in

"And you owe us for not telling us you were leaving" Knuckles added

"Hey! that was five years ago!" Amy shouted

"Yeah but you only came back now" Sonic pointed out

"Does that have something to do with the person who's looking for you?" Cream asked

"And by the way you're sounding, you really don't want him to find you" Tails added

"Well—"Amy was interrupted

"Come on tell us" Cream said

"You can tell us anything" Tails said

"Stop hiding stuff from us" Sonic said

"Yeah tell us" Rouge said

"We disserve to know" Knuckles said

"I COULDN'T TELL YOU, THEY WOULDN'T LET ME! I NEEDED TO LEAVE!" Amy started to tear up "If I told you…you'd be in huge trouble I—I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you guys, and if I tell you now the same thing would happen"

"Amy nothing will happen to us don't worry, you can tell us anything" Sonic tried to calm her fears of losing them but to no avail.

"NO! I don't want to loose you guys"

"Hey guys I think some ones at the door" Cream said

"Great" Amy walked to the door 'If it's him I'm going to scream'

Amy opened door and every one gasped.

**Meanwhile**

It was night in one of the many woods, where a gray hedgehog with purple eyes was walking when three people (here's a hint their a squad) came out of bushes.

"Stop right there!" the squad leader shouted

"Oh what is the problem—"the hedgehog was interrupted

"You are not premitted to be here, I have to ask you to leave or we will have to use lethal force"

"Well I don't want any trouble but I have business with your camp leader"

"Do you have a appointment with her?"

"I like to think of it more in the lines of a surprise visit"

"Leave now!"

"Oh and I was so hoping it wouldn't came to this but I guess I don't have a choice"

The teams got in their fighting stances while the gray hedgehog just raised his left hand and all of the teams were caught (in a gray purple and black mist) and couldn't move. The gray hedgehog then clenched his fist and crashed them all.

"This could have been easier" he walked a little farther when he reached a large hollow tree.

"Tsk tsk, don't they know its dangerous to play in trees? They could get splinters" He raised his left hand again only this time the tree caught on fire and then turned to ash then he jumped in a hole that lead to a tunnel, it was very dark and quiet when all of the sudden it was noisy and lit up.

"Hmmm it has changed a little but still too easy" he smirked

"Halt!"

He turned around "Another squad huh? well I hope you won't try to ruin my fun" He smirked

"You are…Voided"

"My reputation still lives on, good then you know what I can do to you…so why don't you help me?" Voided asked

"No!" Cried two of the three people in the team.

"Oh one of you doesn't know, and he might be—oh he is…in love" Voided said

The third in command just blushed (BTW he is a red fox). Voided laughed and then the two of the three were choked and fell to the ground (as you can tell he likes to kill).

"Why don't you join me? I will keep her safe. Do we have a deal?" Voided asked

"…..D—deal" He said nervously

"I see you're afraid" Voided said with a smirk

The fox nodded.

"Good, it's better that way"

"W—what?"

"So you don't double cross me"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to lead the way and if any one asked….." he paused and covered himself with a black purple and silver cloud. When the cloud disappered instead of the gray hedgehog it was a gray cat (he's boy he is a very series and evil guy why would he change genders) "I am a new guard"

"Right" he ran in front of the cat.

'I hope she can forgive me' the fox though

"Don't worry; you don't need to tell her"

"But how did you—"

"—I could tell what you were thinking by your facial expression"

"Oh"

**Ten minutes later**

They came out of the tunnel. It was beautiful and the people were walking around when some of the people came up to them.

"Who is he Tom?" asked a very beautiful blue cat

The fox started to blush "He is new here"

"Oh well it's very nice to meet you….What is you'er name?"

"Um—"

"My name is Evan" said Voided

"That's a nice name. I'm Anna, welcome" She said then walked away

"So she's the one?" The cat asked

"Um yes" the fox blushed

"This is where I do what I came here to do" he said then walked up to a large tent.

When he went through the tent, there sat Mara Dell reading some old book. Voided didn't pay any mind to what she was reading, all he cared about was that she was here.

"I see you've been snooping around the camp, are you afraid that we are too strong for you?" Mara Dell asked, not even looking at him, but knowing who he really was.

"Oh Mara Dell can't you be a bit more happy to see me? But since you asked, no I am not afraid, why should I be? I know I will win" Voided said with confidence.

"Confidence is a medicine and a poison, Have too much and you are blind to your limits, have too little and you only have your limits" Mara Dell said still not looking away from her book.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are just making this stuff up"

"Looks like you are blind not only by confidence but also ignorance and disbelief"

"You know I will win you are just trying to make me think otherwise. I will not back down!" He growled angered by her statements.

"Is it I that bothers you or is it that I do not regret my decision that bothers you?" she asked

"I do not care what happened in the past!"

"Then why do you continue down the same path?" Mara Dell asked now looking at him, her blue eyes staring straight in his purple eyes making him unable to answer for a long time.

"...For power" he said smirking then left

When he walked out of the tent (with Mara Dell following far behind him) he saw the fox talking to the blue cat. When they saw him the blue cat left.

"So what did you do?" the fox asked

"None of your business" Voided growled

"S—Sorry"

"Remember your place" Voided calmed down "And I might spare her"

"What? But you said you would keep her save!"

"It would be better if you gave up on love, it ends badly"

"No, we had a deal!"

"Well, deal's off" Voided said then turned back into himself, you could hear gasps and screaming everywhere.

"IT'S VOIDED!" a man yelled

"Yes and your little camp is under my control now" Voided said

"Voided I will not let you!" Mara Dell shouted from behind him.

"Ah so you are going to try to stop me?" Voided asked

"Yes. I may not win, but I will not take this lying down" Mara Dell said

"Alright then" He smirked

They go in to fighting stances.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked and yeah I stopped it here hehehe I'm so evil...anyway next chapter will be up soon, till next time buh bye.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 The Anger And Turning Point

**YES! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M STILL ALIVE!**

**Sorry for the really long wait (Blame writer's block and my Bata A.K.A Danni my sis taking her time sending this back.)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Mara Dell and Voided.**

* * *

><p>Amy opened door and everyone gasped.<p>

There standing in the door way was…

"Eggman?" everyone asked, looking confused.

He and his helper Shadow, the mad man was just smirking. It was impossible because you see, they all (but Amy) thought Eggman and

Shadow had died in an explosion three years ago (that and he's here at Amy's house).

"Wh—what are _you _doing here?!" Amy asked nervously.

"Forget that, _how _are _you_ here?!" Tails asked, pretty much screaming.

"Well, it's simple!" Smirked the fat man. "I was never really in the explosion."

Silence struck the room like lightning and you could see the question marks above every ones head.

He continued, "I faked my death so I could use this time to plan out my world dominion."

"Then why are you here?" Sonic asked, caution clear in his voice.

"Well, I and the doctor tracked the abnormal weather, then found that it came from the north forest and…Miss Rose."

Amy looked terrified when she heard the north forest, she instantly ran out the door and to the forest in the hopes that she was not too late, with her friends (and Shadow) following closely, leaving Eggman behind.

When she finally made it to the forest she was horrified; in that once beautiful forest there lay the guards lifeless corpse scattered everywhere and the large hollow tree was burnt to ash. (A/N: Know where she is yet?) She ran to where the tree once was and looked. The whole camp was gone, as if it was just lifted away. (A/N: How 'bout now?)

"N—NO!" she yelled, falling to the ground, tears streaming down her face. "I—it can't be!" Then rain started to beat down on her, as if crying for the losses also. "Why? WHY!?" She screamed to the heavens.

"Amy?" She didn't have to look, she already knew who it was. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright, Sonic." Amy clenched her fists. "I'm not going to be alright until that bastard pays for this!"

"Revenge is not the answer," Shadow said. "Trust me I know."

"It is if they all are dead." Amy got up and looked them straight in the eyes. "And I will make sure he pays!"

Amy walked away leaving Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow to just process this.

"What is she going to do?" Cream asked afraid of what her dear pink friend would do.

"Something she's going to regret!" Sonic said. "But I won't let that happen!"

In a flash, (yes he got a lot faster) Sonic went to go find Amy; he wasn't about to lose her again.

**Amy's P.O.V.** (A/N: Yay Finally!)

I was walking while trying figure this out.

"How has all of this happened?" I asked wanting to ram my head into a concert wall, so I could awake from this nightmare. I just wanted to

know where everyone was and if they were safe.

"How did that damn bastard do this?" I asked myself, as if the problem for everything would be solved.

_"__Amy…If you can hear me, you have to find your power and rid this world of Voided…It is the only thing you can do…"_ At that voice I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked around, no one was here.

"Who's saying that?"

_"__It is me, Mara Dell. Now, please, you must hurry!"_

I shifted my head to side in confusion. "But…How? Where are you and how are you in my head? "

_"__Too much dark energy. . . can't keep magic connection. It's all up to you Amy…Good-luck…" _Those were the last words Mara Dell said to me.

"No, I need to know!" There was only silence.

"Answer me!" Nothing. No voice, no confusing metaphors or answers, just…Nothing.

"This happens and all you say is 'It's all up to me'? How is that even supposed to help?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo How was it? Please tell me! Oh by the way you should cheek out my friend's profile "One little star". Hope you enjoyed! till next time, bye:)<strong>


End file.
